


You, the Moon, and Neptune

by afewmistakesago



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically, Cuteness w/ a little bit of suggestiveness, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, cuteness, happiness, let them live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewmistakesago/pseuds/afewmistakesago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Rumple are looking to cross two things off their summer bucket list - pull an all-nighter, and go star gazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, the Moon, and Neptune

They were calling it their bucket list summer. Belle had always craved adventure with a passion, and the first summer they were together and happy and nothing was trying to curse them, she took action. Rumplestiltskin had spent hundreds of years in the Enchanted Forest, and over thirty on Earth, but he’d seen very little of it. That was going to change. After some searching on the Internet, Belle had discovered the “bucket list” – people making a list of things to do before they died. Her and Rumple didn’t often discuss death, but when she presented him a list of things she wanted to do he couldn’t deny her. He didn’t like denying her anything, really. The list started off simple – go to the zoo, eat breakfast food at every meal, but some things were bigger and trickier for them, like visiting the White House or traveling to different countries.

Tonight, they were combining two of Belle’s goals into one. They were pulling an all-nighter while going star gazing. Belle had pulled together some blankets for them to lie on, and Rumple had made them a basket of snacks and drinks to enjoy throughout the night, with plenty of sugary foods and coffee to keep them awake. The rules were clear: they were to be outside (weather permitting), and they couldn’t sleep. 

Conversation had been easy at first, with both of them eager to stay awake all night and talk about everything they could think of. The night sky was clear and beautiful with a nearly full moon, and Belle had the enthusiasm of a child when the fireflies first came out. Other couples had been there at first, but as the night went on the field cleared out and only the Gold’s were left. Soon, the fireflies had dissipated and the loud croaks of frogs and hum of insects was their background music. It was quiet chorus to remind them that the world was constantly moving and breathing. Belle admired the stars in awe, thousands of constellations just above their mortal heads. 

It was nearing 2AM, and Rumple was sitting on their blanket, looking up at the sky. He had opted out of the suit for this one, picking jeans and a sweatshirt. Belle had laughed at him and insisted it was a fine outfit change, and he still felt silly - but it was more practical for the great lengths of sitting they were doing. She had found a large Maine University sweatshirt and combined it with leggings. She insisted it was a lazy outfit choice, but she made casual look incredible. Belle had moved from sitting next to him to half-sitting in his lap, her eyes closed.

“Not falling asleep, are you sweetheart?” he asked, nudging her shoulder. Years of not sleeping made this task not difficult for him, but he knew it would challenge her more. 

“No, no, not sleepy… what time is it?” she said, in a voice that said she was very clearly sleepy.

“2am. You’re not going to fall asleep, are you?” he said, beginning to rub her shoulders gently. 

“Noo, stop. You’ll only make me more tired,” she said with a laugh, moving herself away. She reached for the picnic basket, unsurprised to find they had already gone through the majority of their snacks, pulling out the large thermos of coffee. She took a generous sip and her eyes widened.

“Something wrong?” said Rumple, watching her curiously.

“It’s like I could feel the caffeine hit me,” she said with a shudder. 

He probably shouldn’t have made them strong coffee, but he knew his wife. He knew she loved coffee, but that it made her extra energetic. A second wind surely wouldn’t hurt her now. She’d crash hard when they arrived back at their house, but Rumple knew she’d be disappointed with herself if she didn’t make it all night.  
After another few sips, she adjusted herself to be laying on her back, staring up at the sky. 

“I did a lot of reading, you know, at the library, about space,” she said, eyes wide.

Rumple repositioned himself to lay on his back next to her, and looked up at the sky with her. “Why doesn’t that surprise me?” he teased. She looked up everything, from random facts to current issues to historical topics.

“Outer space is so incredible, Rumple,” she breathed, mesmerized, “there are so many things to read about - constellations, planets, comets, meteors, black holes… There’s no way I could learn it all, no way any human could know it all about outer space.”

“I think it can be fun to not know things,” he replied, reaching over to take her hand in his.

She rolled on her side to look at him. “I like knowing things.”

“I know,” he said, turning to face her.

They sat like that for a moment, just observing each other. She never failed to take his breath away. His Belle turned again to face the sky.

“You probably know more about the world than I do,” she said wistfully.

“Earth? No, Belle, you’re the Earth expert.”

“I mean other worlds, other realms and times and universes. You got to see so much when you were -”

“The Dark One,” he finished. “I did get to see a lot then. But it doesn’t compare to seeing anything with you,” he said, squeezing her hand. 

It was dark outside, but he knew she was blushing.

“I looked up games to play while we stay up,” said Belle. “I also looked up different bug’s noises. So I know exactly what that awful chirp is,” she said, looking in the distance with an annoyed look. Belle wasn’t a friend of bugs. 

He smiled. “Of course you did.”

This led to them playing a variation of word games, which led, again, to them sitting in silence. Rumple checked his watch, and it was 4am. Technically, in two hours he would hit the twenty-four hour mark. He had woken up early this morning to go on a walk to see the sunrise. When he had begun to get out of bed, Belle snuggled deeper under their covers and slept on for another couple hours. She seemed determined to get to twenty-four hours, and if he stuck it out with her, he’d be here for four more hours. 

“Four more hours,” he said cheerfully, looking over at her. They were both sitting up, and Belle was checking her phone. He wasn’t sure if anyone was updating social media right now, but maybe she was. Rumple smiled as he imagined her posts. “Out in a random field at 4am. I love-hate my stupid life.”

She groaned. “This is the hardest one on the list yet. My head is spinning. People aren’t supposed to be awake right now.”

“But when it’s over, it’s over and crossed-off and you can tell everyone that you did it,” he pointed out.

“I guess. The kids at the library will be sooo jealous,” she said with a smirk. 

“The beautiful librarian with tales of adventure,” Rumple mused.

“What’s a librarian without her handsome husband?” she teased back. 

She scooted over closer to him, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Do you ever wish you could live on another planet? I’d like to live on Mars, simply because of the mystery that surrounds it,” Belle said quietly, thinking out loud.

“No,” he said simply.

She looked up at him. “No?”

“The other planets don’t have you. You’re the most beautiful, important person on any planet. In any realm for that matter,” he said softly. “Out of Earth, or any realm, there’s no where I’d rather be than right here with you.”

Her face crinkled into a smile and she moved to face him, cupping the side of his face with her hand.

“How did I get so lucky to have you as my husband?” she whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

When they broke apart, he smiled. “I’m the lucky one,” he reminded her. 

“Can we go home now,” she said in a low voice, indicating her mind was now somewhere else. 

“That wasn’t part of the deal,” he said in a joking voice, “I believe you instructed me that we were to stay outside unless the weather wasn’t cooperating, or -”

“It’s really friggin’ pouring,” said Belle, taking a water bottle, pouring some water on her hands and throwing it at him. “Can’t you tell? It’s raining. We have to go home.”

He didn’t need much convincing. “Let’s go.”

They quickly folded their blanket and put their drinks back into the picnic basket and walked towards the car. 

As it happened, it actually did begin to storm. As rain began to hit them, Belle laughed and threw her hands up at the sky. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. He was trying to open the car door for her, but she wasn’t entering.

Belle told him to turn the car’s headlights on, and to blast the radio. He obliged, and stepped back out. She was almost drenched, but it seemed like she was - dancing.

When she saw him staring, she laughed. “Number 36, Rumple! Dancing in the rain!”

He began to laugh too, rushing over to her to take her hands in his as they danced around in the downpour, the headlights their only guide.

It was never a dull day with the Gold’s.


End file.
